Fateful Encounters
by BloodyVocaloid
Summary: It's Kaito and his twin brother Akaito's birthday! What are they going to do to celebrate their coming of age? Hire the famous stripper Zatsune Miku! However one Shion seems to be less than happy with this (Zeito x Zatsune) angst, fluff, romance
1. Chapter 1

Nigaito placed his now empty teacup down onto the table with a satisfied sigh. He loved days like this, when most of the Shion family where together in one room. Such a feat was always a rare sight since most of the Shions had different schedules and places to be. To be surrounded by a great number of his family at once was amazingly gratifying to the youngest Shion member. Of course not _every_ single member was present, but enough to be noteworthy.

Nigaito was sitting on the floor besides the living room coffee table. Mokaito was sitting beside him on the couch looking through a recipe book, most likely looking up his next mocha concoction. Kaito and Kikaito were laughing over something Nigaito couldn't hear, and last was Taito looking out the window with a bored expression on his face.

Five Shions in the same room! It was a dream come true for little Nigaito!

A short lived one…

A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Nigaito by the back of the scarf and lifted him cleanly off the ground.

"NIGAITIE-CHAN~! "

Nigaito's yelp of terror and the overly excited proclamation of the red Shion that had just entered the room caught the attention of the rest of the family.

"HOW'S MY FAVORITE LITTLE BROTHER DOING?!"

Akaito was practically yelling with excitement as he held poor Nigaito high in the air, scaring the poor thing to death.

"Uh-! I…! Um….!"

Nigaito stuttered helplessly dangling from the air.

"That's WONDERFUL to hear Nigaitie-chan! Now if you'll excuse us, the older Shions have some adult topics to discuss and it's not good for youryoungearstohearYouunderstandrightOfcourseyoudO kthanksBYE!"

Akaito zipped through his sentence with blinding speed before literally hurling Nigaito out of the living room and into the hallway. He then slammed the door shut with much more force and excitement than he probably meant.

There was a very awkward silence in the room, as all eyes fell on Akaito. The redhead leaned up against the door, breathing heavily, with a borderline insane smile on his face.

"A-Akaito…what was that about?" Kaito asked tentatively wondering if his twin brother was okay.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?!"

Akaito screamed loudly to the room ignoring Kaito's question entirely. Everyone just blinked confused, wondering if Akaito was currently sane or not. Akaito looked excitedly from one Shion to the next to see if any of them had caught on to what he was talking about or not. When he deemed no one had, he threw his arms up into the air in excitement

"IT'S KAITO'S 21ST BIRTHDAY!"

Kaito blinked surprised but before he could react, Akaito had pulled him in for a bear hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BROTHER!"

Akaito yelled as he nuzzled and noogied Kaito. Akaito always referred to Kaito as a younger sibling despite the fact that the two were actually near identical twins.

"A-akaito!" Kaito said trying to pry his brother off of him. It took some working but Kaito finally slipped out of the vice grip, but had to hold Akaito back at arms length to keep his twin brother from grabbing him again.

"It's not my birthday today! My birthday is tomorrow!"

Kaito proclaimed wondering why Akaito was asking so strange. Akaito finally stopped trying to get at Kaito and stood up straight with his overly large grin on his face.

"Oh yeah…." Kikaito started "Kaito's birthday IS tomorrow"

"Oh yeah! Akaito's too!"

Mokaito agreed with slight shock, horrified at himself that he had almost forgotten.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Akaito proclaimed "And that's why I've planned out the most wonderful birthday gift EVER!"

Akaito's volume was so loud it was beginning to hurt some of the Shion's ears.

"Tonight at midnight! I'm taking you and the rest of the family to a GENTLEMAN'S CLUB!"

….

The most awkward silence fell upon the room as this sentence left Akaito's mouth. The whole room was turned to Akaito with the most incredulous stares. Akaito seemed to take no notice of the looks, and just looked around at everyone, knowing they knew that his idea was the best idea in the history of ideas.

Kaito blinked multiple times at Akaito before raising an eyebrow.

"What's a gentlemen's club?"

….

….

The loud sound of the _SLAP _from Kikaito's facepalm was audible for the whole room to hear. Akaito returned Kaito's series of blinks, his smile trying it's hardest not to falter.

"Well…..obviously…" Akaito started slowly. "It's a club….for….gentlemen…."

Kaito tilted his head, not getting it…

"So….what? Girls aren't allowed in or something?"

Kikaito couldn't take it anymore. He doubled over in laughter, grabbing his side in support. It took all Akaito had in him not to join Kikaito. Instead, his smile only got a little bit creepier.

"W-WHAT?!"

Kaito asked thoroughly confused as to why everyone had switched from staring at Akaito to suddenly staring at Kaito.

"He's talking about a STRIP club, genius!"

Taito snapped from the window finding it unbearable to be in this horribly ridiculous atmosphere.

The blush that set onto Kaito's features after he registered Taito's comment could only rival that of Akaito's burning hair.

"You want us to….WHAT?!" Kaito yelled.

"GREAT IDEA RIGHT?!" Akaito said punching Kaito in the shoulder harder than need be. "I've been planning your 21st birthday ever since MY 21st! No need to thank me. I love you too dork face!"

"Akaito! I really don't thin- "

"EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IS INVITED!" Akaito said rounding to the rest of everyone. "I've cut a deal with the manager and he said food and drinks are free for us! So make sure not to go to bed early tonight!"

"AKAITO!"

Outside the door, Nigaito continued to sit alone in the hall, wondering what everyone was yelling about…


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito could not BELIEVE Akaito had dragged him to this sort of place this late at night. Kaito had always been one for getting to bed very early to start his mornings early. It just didn't seem right to be here!

There was a dull beat playing in the background that Kaito did not care for. There were people acting like idiots on the bar scene as they laughed and fought.

There was dancing on the dance floor….if Kaito could even CALL it dancing. In all his years as a stage performer, singing and dancing for a crowd, he could never say he had seen dancing like THAT before. All it was were scantily clad women rubbing as much of their bodies onto their male partners as the guys just sort of stood there, maybe nodding to the beat of the dull drum.

Not to mention there was a crude show going on in front of the food area as women exhibited their bodies while doing lewd poses on poles.

The whole idea of this place was disgusting to Kaito.

"Wipe off the glum expression!" Akaito proclaimed putting an arm over Kaito.

"We're here to have FUN!"

"This place is abhorrent! How do you expect me to have fun _here_?!"

Kaito hissed angrily. To this question Akaito put on one of his all-too-famous hurt expression that Kaito absolutely hated.

"Y-you don't like my present for you? After all this planning I did for your birthday?"

Akaito asked with mock sorrow.

"Oh, STOP that!" Kaito rolled his eyes.

"No! I'm serious!" Akaito said furthering his hurt look much to Kaito's dismay. "I went through all this trouble trying to make you happy. Cause seeing you happy, makes me happy. And…..it's my birthday too you know!"

A turn away from Kaito for effect

"So I felt like we should both have fun on our birthday together…"

Kaito ground his teeth, knowing Akaito was making all those puppy dog expressions to get his way. Sad to say, it was working.

"I suppose….I never though of it that way…" Kaito finally admitted in defeat. Akaito looked back at Kaito tentatively before his giant smile returned.

"That's the spirit!" he laughed replacing his arm on Kaito's shoulder again. "Now come on! Everyone else is having fun but you!" Akaito pointed around the room to bring specific Shions around the club to Kaito's attention.

Mokaito was guffawing with the bar tender over what Kaito could only assume was a horribly stupid joke.

Two girls were grabbing Kikaito by the hands trying to lead him to the dance floor. He was reluctantly following them wondering if it was a good idea. Though his blush was not hiding the fact he was enjoying the attention.

Taito was sitting alone at a table near the pole dancers with a drink in his hand. Kaito couldn't tell if he was viewing the show or staring off into space. Either way, he looked strangely content.

Kaito allowed himself to be led through the crowds by Akaito as his brother laughed and reassured him.

They both made their way to the tables where Taito sat. As they approached, Kaito suddenly realized that it was not soda that Taito was holding.

"Go away" Taito said without looking at the two that approached.

"Great to see you're enjoying yourself too Tai-chan!" Akaito laughed. Kaito couldn't help but be concerned.

"Taito….should you be drinking that?"

Taito looked away from his day dreaming to look at the glass in his hand and then to look at Kaito.

"Why?"

"Nothing it's just that I just thought that maybe yo-"

"One glass doesn't get people drunk, idiot!" Taito said slamming the glass down on the table violent making Kaito flinch. A snigger from Akaito.

"It does if it's Tai-chan's drinking it~" Kaito turned to Akaito with a horrified expression, wondering how in gods name Akaito could possibly know this fact. Everyone was always on edge around Taito when he was SOBER. Who knew what he might do with his ice pick when he drank! Akaito just gave Kaito a wink and a reassuring shoulder squeeze

"_Don't worry"_ he whispered to Kaito under his breath "_It's cute…"_

Kaito could only stare at Akaito disbelievingly as his brother took a seat next to Taito and motioned for him to sit down as well. When in all hells had Akaito ever seen Taito drink before? What was cute?! A drunk Taito?!

"Alright! We're gonna get what you're having!" Akaito said rubbing his hands together enthusiastically over at Taito. "Kaito! Sit your blue butt down! We are going to have fun tonight whether it the last thing we do!"

Kaito sighed.

Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt…


	3. Chapter 3

"I miss master!" Taito whined into the table later that night, not bothering to lift his head.

"GOD! Will you shut UP about Master?!" Kikaito snapped at a sleeping Mokaito. "You never stop talking about her!"

Kaito couldn't stop laughing at the scene before him. He was in a fit of hysterics and had been for the last 5 minutes. Every little thing that came out of anyone's mouth was just suddenly hilarious to him. However it wasn't just Kaito's drunken state that made everything funny. The interacting Shions WERE pretty funny, as was noted by Akaito, the only Shion member who could actually hold his liquor it seemed.

"It's not fair!" Taito looked up from the table as tears streamed freely from his eyes. "I wanna BEEE with her"

"Awww. Leave Tai-chan alone Kikaito" Akaito smirked knowing Kikaito's next move.

"SHUT UP!" Kikaito yelled pointing at Akaito though his point was unsteady. "You're always taking other people's sides and n-"

Mokaito took this moment to sleepily hug Kikaito around the waste without any warning.

Kaito's laughter impossibly got louder as he held his stomach in pain. Akaito smiled knowing it was a time to make his move, now that everyone was totally into the club scene. He made a motion to a fancily dressed man currently talking to the bartender.

The man looked up from his conversation when he saw Akaito signaling to him. His nod was all the verification Akaito needed to know that his message had been delivered.

"Who you waving at?" Kikaito asked a little less angrily as he tried to pry a sleeping Mokaito off of his person.

"Oh you'll see" Akaito smirked

Taito continued to sob back into the table and Kaito did his best to gain control of himself, but couldn't help bursting into hysterical rasping laughter every time he made eye contact with someone.

Suddenly the club lights turned down and were redirected towards the stage with the poles, to which the Shions suddenly realized was currently empty.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" An unseen announcer's voice boomed into the club,

"I have a special announcement to make! Today we are here to inform you that a wonderful family amongst our midst is celebrating two birthdays! Everyone wish a happy birthday to Kaito and Akaito Shion!"

Kaito's laughter stopped dead upon hearing his name announced and the whole club burst into drunken cheer over people they didn't know.

"That's us!" Akaito punched Kaito in the shoulder proudly. For the first time in Kaito's life he didn't mind it, and had an urge to punch Akaito back. He just smiled goofily at his twin brother.

"In celebration of this WONDERFUL event, we're hosting a special surprise for everyone. Please bring your eyes to the stage and give it up for the birthday boy's special present! ZATSUNE MIIIIKUUUUU!"

Suddenly the lights on the main stage exploded and the whole club was cheering. The sound of a hi-hat crashing against a drumstick echoed throughout the club before the vocals kicked in.

"_SEKAI DE ICHIBAN NO HIME-SAMA~_"

The sultry vocals started as a dark silhouette began to appear on stage. Kaito's breath hitched as he heard the first verse of his beloved friend's song "World is Mine".

"_SOU IU ATSUKAI KOKO ETE~_"

Kaito slowly turned his head to the stage in shock and disbelief as the smoke cleared from the explosion and someone very familiar hopped off the stage and made her way across tabletops towards their table. She was scantily clad in nothing but black and red, but even that wasn't lasting as pieces up pieces of her clothes fell to the ground and into happy club member's laps.

"_Yo ne~_ "

Kaito gulped up into the face of Zatsune Miku as she towered above him, now standing atop their table. Kaito tried to look in any direction… any direction but up! With how she was standing on the table over him, it was a clear shot up her ridiculously short skirt. However he was unable to look anywhere else as the sex diva stared him down with a smirk protruding from her red lips.

"M-m-Miku?"

Kaito asked his eyes growing wide, all the laughter drained from his system.

"Not quite honey…" she laughed bending down to lightly grasp Kaito's chin and turn it upwards to look directly into her eyes.

"I'm her devious and fun side" she laughed before leaning in to whisper her next sentence directly into Kaito's ear for only him to hear.

"_But feel free to scream her name as I give you a taste of what real pleasure is tonight_"

Zatsune released Kaito's chin and stood up to skillfully avoid the splatter of blood that erupted out of Kaito's nose before he fell out of his chair, fainting instantly.

"THIS is your brother?" Zatsune laughed. "He's kind of weak willed isn't he?"

"HAHA! YUP! That's my brother!" Akaito said leaning back in his chair. "I though he'd be able to take more than that"

"Ha….pathetic" Zatsune just scoffed turning to Akaito.

"Aww, well thanks for doing me this favor anyway Zattie-chan" Akaito said putting his head on his hand looking Zatsune's body up and down since she had already stripped off quite a few layers making her way to the table in the first place.

"Haha. For old time friends, of course"

"You know…."

Akaito said looking around the table at his brothers. Mokaito was snoring, Kaito was lying in a pile of his own blood, and Akaito couldn't tell if Taito was still conscious or had his head in his arms to hide his crying. The only one, other than himself, who was still attentive was Kikaito who was not at all be discreet as he ogled Zatsune's body.

"I'M still conscious. You don't have to stop your little show just because ONE of the birthday boys fell asleep"

"Oh….would you like a show Akaito?" Zatsune said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Akaito just returned her smirk and added a nod.

Zatsune adjusted her head microphone and stood back up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BIRTHDAY BOYS!" She yelled into mic for the rest of the club, who were still all ogling her. More cheers from the crowd and the remaining Shions as "World is Mine" resumed. Zatsune gave a playful wink to Akaito before making her way back to the stage to continue her show. Her skirt "accidentally" fell from her legs revealing her see-through black tights that did nothing to obscure the black panties that lay beneath them.

Zatsune grabbed one of the poles as she continued to sing. She knew how to use this pole effectively. She knew which parts of her body the audience wanted to see first and save for later.

Placing the pole between her legs she swung around and around never missing a beat in her song. She was a gift for the people staring at her. It was not a common site to see Zatsune Miku do a show at any old club. This was a TREAT. And she was going to give her hungry fans what they wanted. She would keep them wanting more by the end.

Towards the end of the song she was clad in nothing but her tights and fancy black bra. But even then the fans wanted more. More. More More.

That's what Zatsune Miku was for.

This is what she lived for.

This is who she was.

Zatsune grabbed her bra strap knowing this was everyone's favorite part. Knowing this is why they came to see her. This is what they wanted to see. And she wanted them to see her.

As she fiddled with the clasp, an icy cold feeling suddenly shot through her system. She paused, wondering what the hell had caused that. Something wasn't right. The room suddenly felt cold. She looked wildly around the room, wondering what had caused this strange sensation. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell upon the source.

A man whom Zatsune had never seen before stood towards the back of the club, partially hidden in shadows and _glaring_ at her. Zatsune blinked, eyes locking with the older man. He was such a disgusting sight Zatsune couldn't believe no one else had seen him yet. Not only that, but he was looking at HER, no…glaring at her. If looks could kill this man would have just stabbed Zatsune in the face a million times. His face made him look right ready to kill someone.

A dread like no other filled Zatsune as she continued to look at this man. Suddenly she felt fearful for her life. It was if this man could easily just pull out a gun and start massacring everyone in the club.

Zatsune didn't know why, but she suddenly began to panic as if expecting that was exactly what the man would do next. She looked at the audience who all cheered and anticipated her next dance move. Not a single one of them could see this man. It suddenly dawned on Zatsune that that may have very well be the case. If anyone had ever seen a man as terrifying as the one looking at her right now, he would have surely been escorted out of the club. Was Zatsune the only one who could see this apparition? People just seemed to walk around him. It was as if Zatsune and this phantom were the only two people in this club as they stared each other down…

The man gave her one last burning glare before he broke eye contact first. Zatsune stared after him as he proceed to leave. He seemed to glide away before disappearing into the crowd creepily. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn he phased through a couple people on his way out.

The booing and jeering brought Zatsune back to attention as she completely missed her final queue of the song. The most important queue and she had messed it all up. Zatsune blinked several times before trying to regain her composure.

"COME! ON!" Kikaito jeered.

"TAKE! IT! OFF!" Akaito joined him in the jeering.

Zatsune had to shake off the cold sweat she was currently experiencing. She was totally not in the mood to finish this dance. Not like this…

Zatsune faked a confident smirk before turning back to Akaito and Kikaito.

"Sorry boys! But if you want the full show, then make sure the full birthday party is present"

she nodded to the limp form of Kaito on the ground. Much to Akaito's disbelief, Zatsune made her way off stage with boos and jeering following her. What the hell was that about?

Zatsune made her way to the back of the club where she has see the mystery man. She was trying to shake it from her mind that the man had been some sort of alien or ghost. He was either human, or vocaloid. No other way around it! At least, that's what she was trying to convince herself.

But if that was the case, then this creepy guy had up and left her strip show! No one DARED have the audacity to look away from HER show! Suddenly Zatsune was filled with rage, which she happily accepted over the fear she had been experiencing prior. All she had to do was focus on the aspect that this creep had insulted her! He had ruined her show!

She glared around the crowd trying to find him. There was no way she could miss his menacing face. Another wild glance around the club told her that he was no longer present. As the seconds ticked by, the angrier and angrier Zatsune got. This guy thought he could get off scott-free did he? Thought he could take his eyes off of HER?! He had another thing coming.

Zatsune's eyes landed on the door to back of the club. It was very near to the direction the man had headed. She snarled as she narrowed her eyes at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud _BANG___as Zatsune kicked the backdoor down and stomped out into the dark and narrow alley way behind the club. She looked left and right, looking for the cause of her rage.

A broken neon sign flickered dully, barely illuminating the alleyway. There was no one here…

Zatsune walked deeper into the alleyway and looked around the corner, only to see more of the dark alley and cars passing by near the mouth of it. Other than that, this alley way was empty.

"_You need to quit your job"_

Zatsune screamed as the voice was _right _behind her. She swung around only to lose her balance and nearly topple over a couple of trashcans she had been standing by.

Despite having scanned the ENTIRE alleyway, the man was standing right in front of her now as he leaning against a wall. Suddenly all the anger that Zatsune had desperately been trying to accumulate was slowly turning back into terror. Why the hell had she gone into a dark alleyway, alone, to find a man who was trying to kill her with his glares? What could she have possibly been trying to achieve? Zatsune grasped onto one of the trash can lids near her hands in hopes it would act as some sort of self-defense if this man decided to attack her. The eerie dread crept up her spine and made her fear for her life once again that night.

Zatsune faked bravery.

"Who the FUCK are you?!" she spat trying to return the man's biting glare. The glare she tried to match only turned more terrifying and wiped hers off her face.

"Quit…" he ordered her.

The anger radiating off of his face made her cower in fear. What the hell?! She was Zatsune Miku! She couldn't be bested by this stranger! She wasn't going to let him push her around like this. She wasn't some helpless maiden looking for rescuing!

She pushed herself up off the trashcans, hiding the lid she was holding behind her back as best she could.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed at him, hoping that if it was loud enough, her fear would dissipate.

"What the hell is your problem?! I was putting on a great show in there, and the-"

"_Quit…"_

He interrupted her. The voice was so laced and dripping with venom that it stopped Zatsune's words cold. He was terrifying her. What was going on? How could this freak affect her like this?

-How could this be happening?-

Zatsune asked herself as her body began to tremble. She began to lose herself in the man's glare. If this kept up, she might attack him with the trash can lid before he even made a move towards her…

"ALRIGHT LOOK BUSTER!" Zatsune said stomping towards this man against her better judgment.

"I don't know what sort of fucked up circus you crawled out of, but I swear if y-"

A loud _clang___of the trash can lid hitting the ground bounced and echoed all across the alleyway. Zatsune screamed in surprised and fear as she was shoved roughly against the alleyway wall. She winced expecting some sort of pain to follow her assault. She suddenly regretted making that helpless maiden comment earlier. She would be only too happy if someone came to her rescue right about now.

Zatsune blinked when no pain occurred. As she opened her eyes, she realized that her attacker hadn't even grabbed her. Looking up, she saw his hand placed on the wall next to her face.

Had he only stepped towards her? The simple action of _stepping towards her_ had scared Zatsune so much into thinking she was being attacked?!

Zatsune's breath caught in her throat as the man leaned in to be inches away from her face.

"You need to hear me. You're better than this. Get out while you still can."

Zatsune had to try her hardest from stopping the tears from tearing from her eyes. She was shaking violently trying to understand why she was more scared than she had been in her entire life. She wanted someone to come save her. Someone. Anyone. To just stop whatever was happening to her right now. She couldn't take this.

The sound of the backdoor opening creaked into the alleyway.

"Is everything alright out here?"

Zatsune nearly fainted with joy. Never had she been happier to see Akaito Shion in her life. The man towering over her looked up at the intrusion, and while he was distracted, Zatsune ducked out from under his arms and spirited to Akaito's side.

Akaito blinked at Zatsune's strange action and looked down at her as she practically _hid_ behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Zatsune could not bring herself to speak. She wanted to tell him what was going on, but there were just no words to describe it. She pointed at the cause of her state with a shaking finger. It was then she wasn't sure if Akaito could see her phantom. She seemed to be the only one who could see him that night. The things he had done to her, he couldn't be of this world! She begged Akaito silently to be able to see him. She wouldn't be able hold it together if Akaito couldn't help her.

Akaito blinked and followed Zatsune's point. Akaito and the phantom locked eyes and seemed to stare at each other for a few painful seconds.

Akaito just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here Zeito. Stop scaring Zatsune"

Zatsune blinked in shock that Akaito had addressed this monster by name. The one known as Zeito pushed himself off the wall and gave Akaito a bored look, as if he were annoyed by the interruption.

He gave Zatsune one last glance before turning away from the two and headed down the alleyway. He seemly disappearing into the darkness as they watched after him. Akaito put his hands on his hips wondering why Zeito had shown up at this club. Akaito hadn't invited him, nor did he think Zeito would have accepted even if he did.

"Y-you KNOW him?!" Zatsune stuttered at Akaito interrupting his thoughts.

"Know him? I _live_ with him!" Akaito said smiling down at Zatsune.

How could this jerk smile in light of the recent events?! Of course Akaito had no idea what Zatsune had just experienced so she knew she shouldn't be mad at him. But still! This was no time to smile!

"Don't worry about him. He's not worth your thoughts." Akaito shrugged before putting an arm around Zatsune reassuringly.

"If mean ol' Zeito is bothering you, you know you can come find me. I'm always a call away"

Akaito gave her a warm smile. Zatsune found it hard to be mad at him for long. She was grateful Akaito had come in when he had. It almost made Zatsune wish that the two hadn't broken up when they had. She had always felt safe around Akaito. Zatsune just mumbled a grateful response in his direction as Akaito led her back into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Zatsune woke with a start a little less than a week later. Sitting up out of bed, she looked around her room wildly trying to decipher reality from her dreams. After determining she just had a nightmare she shook her head trying to get the image of the freak named "Zeito" out of her mind. After the incident at the club a week ago, Zatsune had been having the strangest dreams that followed her every night. It was starting to seriously piss her off. They all involved that stupid man with the gothic makeup and emo hair. She wondered why such a person she had met only once was having such an impact on her. She held her head and looked out the window.

"What is happening to me?"

She asked herself out loud. Heaving a heavy sigh, Zatsune closed her eyes and tried to envision Zeito's face, asking herself why this face affected her so much. The moment Zeito's face materialized in her mind she immediately shuddered. There was no getting around the fact, she was terrified of this man, and this one fact pissed her off more than anything else.

Growling and clenching her teeth, Zatsune threw an imaginary punch at Zeito's face. The image of Zeito keeled over in pain seemed to cheer her up. Grabbing her pillow, she punched, kicked and wrestled with it, pretending Zeito was her victim. A guy who she had just kicked in the balls couldn't be THAT scary right? Zatsune began to laugh as she slowly got over her fear of Zeito through the abuse of her pillow. She imagined Zeito tied up and at her mercy. She imagine Zeito begging her to hurt him. She imagined him being completely hers. She liked this. This is the state she wanted Zeito in. This was not scary. This was what she wanted...

Zatsune screamed as her cell phone rang loudly and scared her half to death. Her dominatrix fantasies disappearing in a flash. She scrambled for her phone on the bedside table and fumbled with it in her hands.

The caller ID was that of her current manager. She grimaced not wanting to talk to this jerk, but knew there was no avoiding it. He'd keep calling until she picked up.

"Hello?" Zatsune asked with zero enthusiasm.

"Zatsune! Honey! Babe! We got another show at the same club as last week!"

Zatsune rolled her eyes and leaned back into the soft pillows of her bed.

"What's the occasion?" she asked

"Some smuck's birthday"

"Guh! I just did a birthday showing LAST time!" Zatsune complained.

"Yeah? Well from what I heard you did that as a _favor!_" her manager said unamused.

He was right. Zatsune had pulled a few strings for Akaito that week since she still liked her Ex boyfriend. The truth of the matter was, Zatsune wasn't your run of the mill stripper. People PAID to see her. She didn't just strip at any club as a background showing. Whenever she took the stage she TOOK the stage. All eyes had to be on her when it was her turn. People paid big bucks for her showings. Clubs from all areas were always calling her manager to get her to come, but not everyone agreed with her high price. The fact that Zatsune had done that show for Akaito at no cost had not pleased her manager. It was like stealing money, in his eyes.

Zatsune didn't have a comeback for this statement so she decided to change the subject.

"Same place huh?"

"That's right!" He said over enthusiastically "The owner of that club and I go way back. We love doing shows there don't we Zatsune honey babe?"

"Yeah, yeah. Name a date and time. I'll be there..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Zatsune pulled her hoodie down further over her head as she look around the club. She knew she was being ridiculous scanning the crowd for Zeito. How the hell was that freak supposed to know her schedule unless he came here every night to see what the daily strip show was? The guy didn't exactly seem like a club dweller sort of person. Despite the ridiculousness of it, Zatsune didn't feel right being at this club again. Why couldn't her stupid manager have chosen another club where Zatsune hadn't had such a horrific experience?

She sighed and turned away from the crowd. The freak wasn't here. Which was a good thing of course! She didn't exactly know what she had been expecting. She checked the time and headed away from the crowd. Her cue was coming up any minute now.

"Sweet Devil" kicked in and boomed around the crowd moments later. The people who didn't know of this birthday look around curiously to the stage. The party goers who had all pitched in to pay for this show all began to cheer over the music.

Zatsune came onto stage wearing exactly ever piece of garment and makeup that the song she was currently singing was talking about. However, as the song progressed, she began to wear less and less of it.

The originally confused club goers all had their eyes on Zatsune, exactly where she wanted their eyes to be. This was Zatsune's world. This was her life.

Zatsune grasped onto the pole and lifted her leg onto it, showing off her thighs and panties. People cheered her on as she used all her strength to swing around the pole as provocatively as possible. A lot of people didn't realize how much strength it took to pole dance. How much upper and lower body strength that was required. Zatsune was a strong and flexible girl who could do every pole trick ever invented.

She swung around and around, her legs coming up off of the ground entirely to be on the pole. The crowd became a blur as she lost herself in the song and dance. She began to forget the world and enjoy herself in this moment. HER moment.

Zeito's face flashed in her mind suddenly and abruptly. She blinked wondering where in the hell his face would come from just when she was getting to the best part in her show. But as she blinked multiple times, her pole-spin beginning to lose momentum, she realized she had not just conjured up his face in her imagination.

He was there. In the crowd once again...

Glaring at her...

Zatsune screamed, and her leg let go of the pole. There was a mass of gasps as she crashed off the stage and into the crowd.

She watched Zeito's face disappear as she fell into the crowd. His glare never faded from her mind even as she could no longer physically see his face. Oh, but she COULD physically see his face. It was burned into her mind. It refused to leave.

Her show was ruined...


	6. Chapter 6

Zatsune kicked the back door that led to the alley way with so much force that she was surprised it didn't go flying off it's hinges despite it being made out of metal. She scoured the alleyway fervently with a burning hatred firing her up. She had just spent the last half hour getting a HUGE ear full from her manager for ruining who ever's birthday it had been. It had not been pleasant and now she was mad. None of this asshole's stupid gothic makeup was going to scare her tonight.

As she looked the alleyway up and down, it appeared to be empty, but she was not going to fall for the same trick twice. She marched over to the corner her mysterious stalker had revealed himself in last time.

There he was, arms crossed and standing in a shadow. As she noted his potion in the shadow, she realized why she had missed him the first time. He was at such an angle he was near invisible!

Zeito looked up from his corner as Zatsune approached him with malice.

"Have you quit yet?"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Zatsune roared venting all her frustration on this man. "I don't know you and you show up out of no where asking me to quit my job without ev-"

"I _wasn't_ asking" Zeito glare returned and stopped Zatsune dead in her tracks. No...she couldn't start getting scared yet. It was way too soon. Akaito wasn't here to save her this time. If she didn't hold onto her anger Zatsune was going to lose this battle.

"FUCK YOU!" Zatsune screamed as loud as she could, trying to renew her anger. "You can't just tell me what to do with my life! You don't own me!"

"And who DOES own you Miku?!" Zeito said pushing himself off the wall to take a step towards her, bringing back all the fear Zatsune had experienced in the same alley way last time.

"If it's not me then who? Your manager? Does HE own you?"

Zatsune kept stepping backwards as Zeito approached her. She tried to think of anything she could say to yell back at him. Anything to keep her anger from slipping away, but she couldn't think of anything as her back hit the alley way and Zeito trapped her against a wall once more. *

"Because as of right now, every last man in that club owns you every time you get onto that stage. You LET them. And you're trying to tell me that you get to choose who owns you and who doesn't when you give yourself out to everyone?"

Zatsune's anger was gone. There was no way to get it back. Zeito had won. Simply by raising his voice and walking towards her, he had won! And Zatsune couldn't muster up the courage to get mad at this fact. Her whole body was trembling and her legs were threatening to give out from under her. Akaito wasn't going to save her this time.

"H-How"...Zatsune's voice came out at nearly a whisper "How do you know my name?"

It wasn't exactly her best come back, but her question still remained. It wasn't the fact that he knew her name that bothered her. He could have easily found it out since she was pretty well known around the area. But it was the fact that he had referred to her by her first name. Instead of "Zatsune"

Zatsune had worded the question wrong. She should have asked "Why didn't you call me Zatsune?". But instead she had asked how he knew the name. Stupid...!

Zeito's glare softened much to Zatsune's surprise and he backed away, almost as if embarrassed that he had gotten mad.

"Akaito told me" he said softly. "You're part of the Hatsune family aren't you?"

Zatsune blinked at the word "Hatsune" It had been a long time since she had heard that name.

"No...I'm not" she said finding fodder to refuel her anger and suppress her fear. A small fire began to burn inside her once again. If she could hold onto this-!

"The name is ZAtsune" Zatsune said pushing herself off the wall in an appearance to look tough. " And I won't ever be compared to that showoff Diva!"

This was it. This was the anger she needed to get the upper hand. Zeito no longer looked angry and was staring at her curiously. At this point in time he didn't look all that scary! She could win this!

"Miku Hatsune came before me" Zatsune admitted. "But I was built in her image. I was always better than her. I was always prettier than her. But Master always liked her more. Everyone always liked her more. I couldn't stand that damn family! I was always better than everyone! So I left and vowed to make the name Zatsune bigger than Hatsune's would EVER be!" Zatsune yelled pointing at Zeito her fear now completely gone for the time being.

"So...you became a stripper" Zeito sad flatly. Zatsune's legs slipped out from underneath her as she face planted right into the ground.

"That wasn't the point of the story!" Zatsune said recovering quickly.

"Tch. Pathetic..." Zeito said turning away from her.

There he went again! Taking his eyes OFF of her! Zatsune's rage returned full blast. She recalled her dreams of having Zeito submit to her. She WAS going to have him be hers!

"WHAT'S PATHETIC?!" Zatsune roared.

"You are!" Zeito said rounding back to her.

His face...

What was it about his damn face?!

With a simple look, his face had Zatsune feeling like butter. And NOT in the good way! With just the way he looked at her, he was controlling Zatsune's body. She felt powerless as he pulled on her puppet strings and she could do nothing to resist.

His face was covered in such anger that was leagues above her own anger. Why did his anger scare her so? Zatsune felt as if this individual rarely got mad. Maybe it was the fact that this anger was a rare sight that scared her? But how could she possibly know this? For all she knew Zeito was angry all the time.

"You don't feel accepted by your own family so you leave to be accepted by every man who sets eyes on you! Except you're not being accepted! You're not even being appreciated! You're being objectified!"

"SHUT UP!" Zatsune yelled back. She couldn't stand this creeps voice any more

"Objects may not need to feel accepted, Miku, but objects can be replaced"

"SHUT UP!"

"Objects are always thrown aside and replaced with newer ones when newer ones are available. You won't last forever. They will get bored of you and you will be tossed like the garbage you'll become!"

"SHUT UP!"

Zatsune closed her eyes and and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear this. This wasn't true. No one could take their eyes off her let alone replace her! The ass didn't know what he was talking about! He couldn't know! He didn't know what it was liked to be compared to someone else! He didn't know what it was like to strive for the love that you rightly deserved and never got! WHAT DID HE KNOW?!

Zatsune gasped as a hand gently touched her cheek and brought her back to reality. She blinked and looked up at Zeito who was looking down at her sadly.

"You're not an object" Zeito said softly. "Please stop treating yourself like one..."

This was the first time she had ever seen him look anything other than mad. His mournful expression was...dare she say it...pretty?

Zeito took his hand off of her cheek and gave her another sorrowful glance before he turned away from her and began to walk away.

Zatsune just kept blinking not sure what was going on or what to think. She watched the man get smaller and smaller as he walked away. The moment he had disappeared from her sights, her legs finally gave out from underneath her.


	7. Chapter 7

"God you are such a WOMAN!" Akaito laughed as Kaito looked at him distressed.

"No I'm serious!" Kaito said thrusting the two eyeliners forward again.

"Do you think black or blue eyeliner would go better for the performance tomorrow? Master said I had to look my best!" Akaito just rolled his eyes.

"Man. Sometimes I wish you had been built as a girl. We could have called you Kaiko!"

Kaito blinked perplexed.

"KaiKO?! Seriously? That's the best you could do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow " You just added a ko to the end of my name? That's stupid..."

"Haha! That's a cute name!" Kikaito called from the other room.

"I like it!" Akaito said. "I'm going to call you Kaiko from now on!"

"Kaiko means 'silk worm' in Japanese you idiot!" Kaito snapped

"I know! That's the best part! You're a girly WORM!"

"AKAITO!" Kaito roared

"Yes Kaiko-chan~?" Akaito asked sweetly.

"Who's Kaiko-chan?" Nigaito asked as he entered the room at the wrong time.

"It's Kaito's new name!"

"IT IS NOT!"

Akaito was laughing so hard that he almost didn't hear his phone ring. In fact, he probably would have missed it if it hadn't buzzed in his pocket. Kaito was so much fun sometimes that it should have been illegal to get this much of a reaction out of him. He almost wanted to ignore the phone to keep the teasing up, but looking down at the caller ID, he saw that it was Zatsune, and he couldn't pass her up for the world.

Akaito excused himself as Nigaito accidentally took over for him.

"Is Kaiko-chan going to be a new sister?"

"No! No! Nigaito! You've got it all wrong! Kaiko doesn't exist!"

Akaito sniggered one last time as he snuck away from the two. He finally answered the phone on the last ring.

"Yello~?" Akaito said into the receiver cheerfully. Zatsune's rage filled screaming made Akaito hold the phone away from his ear at an arm's length.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER'S PROBLEM?!"

A sweat drop appeared on Akaito's head as he tentatively brought the phone back to his ear.

"Oh god...what did Zeito do THIS time?" If Zatsune only knew how many times Akaito had asked this question to so many different people. Zatsune didn't even need to specify what brother she was talking about for Akaito to already know.

"I can't STAND him! Jerk doesn't know when to SHUT up! I saw him again last night and I AM SO MAD! Ever since your stupid birthday party I can't stop thinking about him! He is so creepy! He won't get out of my head! I HATE HIM!"

Akaito chuckled as he leaned up against a wall.

"Can't get him out of your head huh? Haha. You sure you're not crushing on him?"

The heated blush that overtook Zatsune's features was more due to rage than embarrassment she felt at that statement.

"I AM BEING SERIOUS AKAITO!"

Akaito held the phone at arms length again, but could still hear Zatsune clearly.

"YOUR BROTHER IS A FREAK OF NATURE AND I WANT HIM TO LEARN TO STOP FLAPPING HIS LIPS WHERE THEY'RE NOT WANTED! YOU TELL HIM THAT IF HE EVER SPEAKS TO ME EVER AGAIN THAT I AM GOING TO CALL THE COPS!"

Akaito heaved a sigh before bringing the phone back to his ear again.

"Zattie-chan. Calm down. First of all, I don't know what you're talking about. Zeito never talks and s-"

"BULLSHIT HE DOESN'T! I COULDN'T GET HIM TO SHUT UP LAST NIGHT!"

"Well then I don't know who you were talking to, because it can't have been Zeito."

Zatsune blinked. What was Akaito talking about? Of course it was Zeito! The same goth punk she had met at his party! Who else could it have been?

"Look...you sound upset" Akaito's voice came from the receiver. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow since a bunch of my brothers are going to a musical performance. You wanna hang out and chill at my place? Might get your mind off of a few things"

Zatsune sighed. That sounded nice...

"Sure..." she said softly as she smiled

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Akaito opened the door for Zatsune no more than 24 hours later. She brushed by him and scanned the room making absolutely sure that Zeito was no where around.

Other than Akaito, there were only two other Shions present in the room. One of them, the purple one, she had met at a few of Akaito's flings. His name was Taito or something and he did nothing but bitch about his master 24/7. Zatsune hated this Shion. She hated anyone who was all about their master since she hated her own so much. Taito glared at Zatsune from the couch almost as if returning her feelings.

The other Shion looked much younger than present company. He was green and was wearing clothes much too large than his current person could hold. Zatsune couldn't help but note how adorable this one was. She wondered exactly how big Akaito's family really was. She kept meeting more of them every time she saw her red head friend.

"Relax, Zeito isn't here," Akaito said putting a reassuring hand on Zatsune's shoulder as he saw he looking around the room. "I made sure that Kaito took him to the concert with him"

"Concert? He sings?" Zatsune asked disbelievingly turning to Akaito. The guy did NOT look like the singing type at ALL.

"Haha. No, not at all" Akaito laughed "Kaito keeps telling me that Zeito can, but I've never heard a peep outta that guy's mouth. I'm sure Kaito will find some dark corner for Zeito to hang in at the concert"

Zatsune narrowed her eyes at that statement. There Akaito went on again about how Zeito didn't talk. If only Akaito has seen Zeito yelling at her in the alleyway, then he'd be singing a different story.

"Hey let's change the subject from that mood killer brother of mine" Akaito said putting his arm around the rest of Zatsune.

"I have a bunch of things planned for us today!"

That day wasn't bad. In fact, it was great. Akaito had a way of making her forget her troubles. They spent hours playing video games and meeting a few of the other Shions in the house. Zatsune was absolutely head over heels for the one known as Nigaito. She didn't think she had seen a cuter boy.

Later, the yellow Shion returned home. Zatsune remembered him as being the angry one from Akaito's birthday party. However, as she got to know him, she realized that she had Kikaito and Taito's personalities COMPLETELY reversed. Kikaito was a really sweet guy who was always happy and had a bit of a shy side (Said side was easily taken advantage of as she teased him along side Akaito).

Taito was not as whiny as she had remembered from the many parties she had met him at. If anything, he was almost as scary as Zeito and just glared at people who looked at him. Akaito reassured her that the reason for his foul mood was because it had been a while since their master's last visit. When the Shion Master was home, Taito was nothing but smiles and giggles (As much as that idea really kinda scared Zatsune)

After meeting three new Shions Zatsune and Akaito went to Akaito's room to play video games. Both of them really liked fighting games, and as she played, she imagined it was Zeito she was beating the crap out of.

Akaito then brought up the notion of trying to rekindle their old relationship by kissing her, but Zatsune pushed his face away from her and a short lived argument ensued.

It wasn't that Zatsune didn't like Akaito, she would have liked nothing more than to get back together with him. This guy was always there for her.

But that was just it.

He was there for EVERY girl that asked for his company.

When they had dated, Akaito had flirted with every girl he laid eyes on right in FRONT of Zatsune. It was then Zatsune realized that Akaito was just much too free spirited for her. While she still very much liked him, she had demoted him to friend status.

She explained this all to Akaito via arguing. The argument only last 2 minutes max, before Akaito couldn't help but burst out laughing realizing she was right. Zatsune joined him and the two caught a case of a giggle fit.

The hours flew by at the Shion estate, and for a few of those hours, Zatsune forgot what was distressing her in the first place.

It wasn't until around 11 PM as Zatsune, Kikaito, Nigaito and Akaito were all watching a movie, when the door opened and the lights turned on, interrupting all of their fun.

"Haha. No, no! I really think next concert that we really sho-"

Everyone looked over to the intrusion to see Kaito coming home from his concert. Kaito stopped in the doorway and his voice caught in his throat as he noticed the new company.

Despite his drunken state that night, he still recognized Zatsune Miku and his face turned bright red in memory. As adorable as the sight was, it was not Kaito that Zatsune was looking at.

It was the one behind him...

"YOU!" she screamed scaring Kaito who thought she was referring to him.

Zatsune leap the couch in one bound and stomped towards the two who had just come in. Kaito immediately stepped out of her way, but the black one behind him was unmoving.

"You have a LOT to answer for!" Zatsune yelled getting in Zeito's face.

Strange...

She noted that in the light Zeito was not NEARLY as scary as he was in that alley way with the shadows dancing off his face. In fact, in the light, he looked harmless. Still creepy as hell! But not scary. If they were going to have a verbal duel, THIS was were Zatsune was truly going to win!

"I want you to tell me what the HELL you were talking about last Saturday!"

Zeito didn't budge. The only notion he even made that he had heard her was the fact that he was looking at her. She glared at him, but he didn't say a word.

"HEY!" She bellowed at him "I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The room went completely silent as Zatsune waited for Zeito to launch into rant as he always had done, but he just stared at her. A new type of fear began to grasp at Zatsune.

"Zattie-chan..." Akaito said tentatively pausing the movie they had been watching. "I already told you this. Zeito never talks. You can scream at him all you want, believe me, I've tried. He's not going to respond. He doesn't do anything in this household other than take up space..."

"Akaito!" it was Kaito who had yelled "That's a horrible thing to say about Zeito and that isn't true!"

"It is SO true! When has that guy EVER done anything but stand and stare? What did he do for you at the concert today? Help you SING?"

"Zeito was very helpful at the concert today!" Kaito said defensively "He helped move things for the tech staff an-"

"But did he SING?" Akaito interrupted him not at all looking amused by this topic like he generally did when talking to Kaito.

"I've already told you this Akaito! Zeito CAN sing! I've heard him! He sounds wonderful!"

"Please! You made that up cause you can't accept the fact that one of your family members is USELESS"

"AKAITO!"

Kaito and Akaito yelling match went unheard to Zatsune. They were just a loud humming in the background as she looked into Zeito's deep red eyes. He looked at her blankly. No anger. No sorrow. His face was just...blank. And she hated it. She suddenly wanted Zeito to get angry again. She wanted him to yell at her.

"Tell me to quit..." she said softly, not at all audible over Kaito and and Akaito's yelling match. She knew Zeito had heard her though. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew.

"TELL ME TO QUIT MY JOB!" She screamed over the red and blue one. "I'M STILL WORKING AS A STRIPPER! I HAVE ANOTHER SHOWING AT THAT DAMN CLUB IN THREE DAYS AT 9 PM SHARP! I'M GOING TO GO! I'M GOING TO TAKE OFF ALL MY CLOTHES! TELL ME TO QUIT!"

The room was livid with screaming and insults. Nigaito clung onto Kikaito's waste and began to sob absolutely hating it. He did not understand at all why everyone was so angry. It was terrifying to him. Kikaito looked to everyone horrified wondering what he had to do to get everyone to stop. He patted Nigaito on the head promising to make it all better before he stood up.

"**ZEITO!**"

Kikaito's booming voice put everyone else's to shame. The moment his voice echoed around the room, everyone went silent and looked to Kikaito. Kikaito's glare was very out of place and made Zatsune think he might have been drunk again. But he was glaring at Zeito. It was no secret around the Shion household that Kikaito absolutely loathed Zeito.

"Do you see what you're presence is doing to this room?" Kikaito hissed angrily at Zeito.

"You need to go back to whatever hole you slithered out of and leave us alone" Kikaito said pointing back to the door that Zeito had just come through.

The room was silent, many pairs of disbelieving eyes on Kikaito. However, to everyone's shock, Zeito nodded at Kikaito's words and turned around and left the room.

"Z-zeito!" Kaito called out meekly, not wanting Zeito's feelings to be hurt. Kaito then rounded on Kikaito angrily.

"That was mean!" he accused.

Kikaito's glare softened before returning back to it's bright and happy self.

"Sorry about that Kaito. But without Zeito here, you guys have nothing to argue about!" Kikaito then proceed to pick up the forgotten remote on the couch before winking cheerfully at Nigaito who was trying to wipe away his tears now that the fighting was over.

"You guys still want to finish this movie?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zatsune left the Shion estate the moment the movie was over. Ever since the run in with Zeito, everything wasn't very fun anymore. Akaito told her that it was usual for Zeito to ruin the fun, she just had to get used to it. Akaito waved her goodbye from the door after she had refused escort home.

"You come back, you hear me~!"

Zatsune just waved lazily back without turning around. She was dead tired and wanted to go back to her apartment. The door shut and she was bathed in darkness, only being able to see thanks to the soft glow from the Shion windows.

She stopped by the Shion gates trying to get Zeito out of her head once more. The only difference this time was it was his blank expression stuck in her head instead of his angry one. Why was his BLANK expression so much more terrifying than his ANGRY one? Zatsune didn't understand it. Had Akaito been right? Did Zeito never talk?

Then who had she been talking to in the alleyway? Were they really different people? They couldn't have been...could they have?

She looked back to the Shion estate one last time trying to sort out her thoughts. Trying to figure what to think about it all...

As she glanced back to the estate, she saw something that caught the corner of her eye.

Despite the fact that he was wearing a black coat that should have hidden him in the darkness, Zatsune caught a glimpse of Zeito and his pale white skin, making his way up a small hill off to the side of the manor.

She imminently knew she was going to regret her next actions, but she also knew she could not disobey the urge. She pushed herself away from the gates and quickly made her way to Zeito's location.

She had never taken a very thorough look around the Shion grounds. She never realized how vast it was, but she guessed she should have figured since the family was so gigantic.

As she followed Zeito up the hill she noticed a small tree towards the top. She couldn't identify it's type since winter had wiped away all it's leaves but she imagined it must have been very beautiful in the Summer.

Zatsune relocated Zeito under the tree. There was another one...she guessed is must have been another Shion, standing next to him. But as she approached, the smaller of the Shion's took alarm and dived to hide behind Zeito.

Zeito looked up at the black and white Shion's strange actions and saw Zatsune standing before him.

Both were silent, waiting for the other one to speak first. Zatsune was terrified he would stare at her blankly again as he did before. She mentally begged him to say something first. Say anything to let her know that the Zeito she had met in the alley way and the Zeito she had seen in the house were the same person.

Zeito didn't seem to be bothered by her presence as he took a seat on the grass under the tree. Zatsune blinked as she glanced around. The black and white Shion had completely disappeared. She wondered where he had gone, but her worries were immediately blasted out of her head as Zeito opened his mouth.

"You...still haven't quit then..."

The cold terror that had been clinging to Zatsune's heart all this time finally shattered and she was hit with a wave of relief. She didn't know why she was so happy to hear this sentence.

"Why...?" She began, deciding to choose her next words carefully. "Why is it so important to you for me to quit?"

Zeito looked up at her and tilted his head.

"I thought I explained that to you last time Miku?"

There he went calling her by her first name again. Why did it affect her so much?

"Well I'm not quitting!" she said focusing her confusion into anger. "And that's that!"

Zeito didn't respond to her, instead he looked her over, as if reading her, before he shifted and looked up at the stars.

Zatsune blinked at his actions. Normally she would have been enraged that this guy had the nerve to take his eyes off of her again, but something else was bothering her much more.

"You're...not mad?"

She asked feeling a little foolish for asking. She had expected him to yell at her. She had wanted to fight with him now that she had seen what he was like in the light.

"No..."

Zeito said continuing to look at the stars.

"Because you understand now..."

"..."

"I know you understand because you're just like me..."

Zatsune blinked at his words. How in all of gods name could this jerk EVER compare himself to her? They were WORLDS apart. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. What part did he think was the same? Zatsune began to laugh softly, grabbing Zeito's attention.

"I'm just like YOU?" she chuckled "You think you know what it's like to be me? Do you?"

Zeito just looked at her curiously similar to how he had in the alley when he brought her family up.

"You think you know what it like to be cast out when you live in a big manor surrounded by wealth and fortune? You think you know what it's like to have every one hate you when all you do is try to be-"

"Yes, I do"

Zeito interrupted her. Despite the fact that there wasn't a trace of anger in his voice, Zatsune's voice was stopped dead just like it did when he was angry.

This angered Zatsune.

She glared at him with all her might. The asshole didn't know anything about her. There was no way he could possibly know how she felt when all he did was-

Zeito smiled.

Zatsune blinked being unable to believe it. Every last thought was melted out of her mind as she looked at his gorgeous smile. Her mind went blank as she tried to process what she was seeing. She hadn't see very many emotions of Zeito's face but she had to say this was her favorite. She felt her face warm up exponentially as she suddenly realized how beautiful this man before her was. Why had she thought he was creepy again?

"We're exactly the same you and I..." Zeito said his smile never fading.

"Except I'm not a stripper..."

Zatsune mentally slapped herself to bring herself back to reality just in time to process the fact that Zeito had made a JOKE. She just stood there looking at him disbelievingly before she realized he was being funny.

A small giggle escaped her lips without her noticing. She couldn't help but try to imagine Zeito as a male stripper dancing to "Sweet Devil" like she had at their last meeting. **

Zeito scooted over and Zatsune found it strange that she accepted his silent invitation to sit down next to him without any questions.

"Say..." she said curiously. "How did you know I would be at the club the second time?"

Zeito remained silent for a few seconds, but Zatsune found herself becoming used to waiting for him. Akaito seemed to be right. Zeito was a man of few words. She suddenly felt special that Zeito spoke to her so much.

"Akaito..." Zeito said softly.

"I see... Akaito tells you a lot of things then?" Zatsune asked wondering exactly how AKAITO knew her schedule as well...though she didn't know why she was surprised.

"No..." He responded a little flatter than the rest of his sentences "He speaks more than he realizes. I just listen"

Zatsune smiled.

"That sounds like Akaito to me"

They sat in silence for quite a few minutes as they both sat under the stars. Zatsune realized that this one spot had a great view. You could see the entire garden from here and the stars were very clear. She suddenly felt at peace which she never thought could have been possible sitting next to the cause of all her nightmares. She didn't know how much time passed by as she sat there mesmerized by the beauty of this place. It wasn't until Zeito finally stood up did she remember where she was.

"You should go home..." Zeito sad sadder than Zatsune was expecting. She stood up with him figuring he was right.

"Hatsune misses you..."

Zatsune's world stopped as she heard her sister's name again. That's what Zeito had meant by "home". That insufferable place that she could no longer stand. The place she hated so much. Zeito had the nerve to call that her home?

But...

Her sister missed her?

Zatsune look up at Zeito incredulously.

"H-how-How do you kn-"

She stuttered trying to figure out if she was mad or confused.

"Kaito is friends with her and her family so they come over often" Zeito said crossing his arms looking over at the estate.

"I met her a few weeks ago. She was very nice and spoke to me often" Zeito looked back to stare back at Zatsune, his hard look boring right into her.

"She said I reminded her of you"

Zatsune took a step back from Zeito. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She figured when she had abandoned her family Miku would have been ecstatic. Zatsune's lack of presence meant they weren't competing for Master's love anymore. Zatsune had always made it clear to Miku that she was going to be better than her, and that Master would soon love her more. But their Master has always preferred Miku, always took MIKU to concerts. Rarely her. With Zatsune gone, Miku had the Master all to herself. Why would she miss Zatsune?

Zeito gave Zatsune a nod before he began to head back to the house. It was nearing dawn now as was noted by the thin red line on the night's horrizon. The time had flown much faster than Zatsune had expected.

"H-hey wait!" she called after Zeito. Zeito paused and looked back at her.

"Did...Did Miku really say she misses me?"

Zeito hard expression did not falter.

"Terribly..."

Was all he said.


	9. END Chapter

The club was hazy tonight as Zatsune cursed herself for having one too many drinks. She usually could hold her liquor, but tonight she hadn't really counted how many she had had and she was beginning to regret it.

She debated between getting another drink to get the face of her baby sister's sad face and Zeito's smile out of her head or to skip out in fear that she would mess up tonight strip show accidentally like last time. Her manager had said he was going to watch her like a hawk tonight and she was in for a world of trouble if something went wrong.

Zatsune glanced over to the corner where she had first laid eyes on Zeito. She didn't know why she expected him to be there. The dark corner was empty. She vaguely wondered if he was hiding in the crowd again laying in wait to ruin her strip show again.

She pushed the beer away from her and stood up from the bar. The world spun a little bit but she had enough coherence to make her way to the back where she knew her cue would be starting. She gave one last glace at the crowd for Zeito, his smile still burning in her head.

All eyes turned to the stage as "Easy Dance" boomed around the club. However this was a special occasion that everyone had come specifically to see. Tonight was the clubs 10th anniversary or something, Zatsune didn't care. They were holding this show as a favor to the club owner who was friends with her manager. Pfft and he was annoyed that SHE did favors.

No one was shocked as Zatsune came out on stage wearing much less to start with than she usually did. She was supposed to be pleasing these men for supporting the club, or some shit. It didn't matter to her at all. She was just an object for them to stare at.

Miku Hatsune's tear stained face formed itself in Zatsune's mind as she shook her hips and butt at the crowd. If Miku had only known what had become of Zatsune when she left the family. What would Miku have thought?

Zatsune threw off another garment to the cheers and wolf whistles of the men.

She remembered her master.

The master had named her "Zatsune" a pun on the name "Hatsune" Only that Zatsune meant "Horrible sound" in Japanese. She had always hated that name. Miku had always told her the name was funny and cute. She had never believed Miku. She always figured it was a cruel joke her master made up, but Miku had always assumed that the master meant the joke in good will.

Another garment stripped.

Zatsune looked panicked at the crowd, searching for Zeito. This was about the part where he revealed himself and ruined the show. She searched the crowd over so many times. There was nothing but horribly disgusting men cat calling and cheering her on.

She reached the song's peak where she was supposed to throw off her bra and show everybody her well endowed chest. She reached for her bra straps and searched the crowd again.

Where WAS he?!

Zatsune suddenly felt alone. As she searched the crowd and saw no sign of Zeito.

The drum crashed and she ripped her bra off forcefully in fear that if she didn't force it, it would never come off.

The crowd exploded with excitement as she stood there topless and exposed.

Zatsune suddenly felt conscious. She didn't want these disgusting creatures looking at her body. She wanted to cover her chest and run away.

She couldn't. She had to finish this dance.

Zeito wasn't here. He wasn't coming...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The back door to the alleyway opened quickly as Zatsune came running out blinded by tears as she desperately tried to put her clothes back on. Her tears were making it horribly hard to put her complicated outfit back on properly.

"Z-Zeito!" she sobbed and she nearly tripped in her distress. She ran to the corner she knew she would find him in.

But as she rounded the corner.

It was empty...

She looked around terrified. She had told him about this showing! He didn't need to find out from Akaito. She had screamed at him the date and time! Why wasn't he here? Zatsune's tears fell faster and faster as she searched the alleyway desperately calling Zeito's name.

She was alone in this empty alleyway...

Zatsune grabbed her head and sobbed, her back hitting the alleyway as she slid down it pitifully. Images of Zeito and Miku flashed in her mind and she couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted it all to stop.

What was wrong with her? Why did she miss her family so much? This was all Zeito's fault. She should have been angry at him, but right now she desperately wanted to see him.

Zatsune gasped as the back door to the alley way opened. She looked up only to be disappointed that it was her stupid manager hobbling out of the club.

She had gotten her hopes up.

"Eh? Zatsune babe. That you?" he said with slurred words. The asshole was drunk.

"Leave me alone!" Zatsune sobbed hugging her legs.

"What's the matter baby? Why'r you crying? You had a great show in there!" he said wobbling towards her.

"NO! It was NOT a great show!" Zatsune screamed standing up violently. She immediately regretted it as her world spun. She wasn't exactly sober either.

"I can't do this any more!" she cried "I can't put up with this!" Her manager blinked at her confused. Wondering what the heck she was talking about. It seemed like she had to put it plainly for him.

"I QUIT!" She bellowed rounding on him angrily.

Her manager looked at her disbelievingly and Zatsune didn't at all care what he was thinking. Right now all she wanted to do was take a walk and clear her head.

"You can't quit..." the manager said his voice void of amusement.

"Well, I am quitting and you c-"

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!" Zatsune screamed as she was shoved roughly against the wall she had been standing next to.

"I made you who you are today! I MADE YOU" he said shaking her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Zatsune snarled grabbing at his wrists "You're not my master!"

"I may have not built you, you sex droid! But I built you up! I own you!"

"You're fucking drunk!"

Zatsune's world went blank as she was slapped violently across the face. She had not expected the blow, nor knew how to react to it. In her confused state, her manager gripped the font of her half put on outfit and ripped it off her person to reveal Zatsune's chest.

Zatsune screamed and tried to run, but her manager held on to her.

"If you don't realize how much I own you Zatsune! I Will MAKE YOU SEE!"

Zatsune tried to clear her head and her tears as fast as she could as the man wrestled her to the ground. She was stronger than this! She knew martial arts! She couldn't pole dance so well because she was weak! She could defend herself!

So why was it now, when she need to call upon herself to defend herself, she was completely powerless?

She couldn't see anything behind her tears and spinning world.

Her whole body was painful as she felt her head and back being slammed into the brick wall and the stone ground as the two fought and her manager fiddled with his belt buckle to get his pants off.

She wasn't going to win this. She was powerless and useless. She had let everyone down and she couldn't stand herself. She just wanted to die before this asshole had his way with her.

"Zeito..." she sobbed out meekly trying to envision his beautiful smiling face once more time before her world was completely destroyed.

The sharp sound of a _whir_ was caught by Zatsune's ears before she felt the man atop her grunt in pain and the suddenly go limp atop her.

Zatsune blinked multiple times before her panic took over and she pushed him off of her violently and scrambled away.

She blinked trying her hardest to calm her hyperventilating as she looked around the alleyway wildly trying to find the cause of what had stopped her attacker.

She saw a black object lying near the bleeding head of her ex manager. But as she blinked the object suddenly moved and zipped back to it's owner.

A yo-yo?

Zeito pocketed the yo-yo and his silhouette looked over to Zatsune who was leaning against the alley way wall desperately trying to stand and failing.

"So you finally quit..." he said.

That was all he had to say?! Zatsune had almost be RAPED and Zeito had come here to play the told-you-so game?! That was IT?!

"Y-you son of a bitch" Zatsune said breathlessly as she pushed herself off the alley way weakly.

"This is all your fault..." she said with a shaking voice " If it hadn't been for you, none of this would have happened" She looked down at her shaking legs before she rounded all of her terror and rage on Zeito and stomped towards him.

"YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAU-"

Zatsune's shock could not keep up with her legs. One of her legs decided to turn into rubber as she made her way to him and she fell feeling the weakest she had ever felt in her life.

Strong arms wrapped around Zatsune stopping her descent. She gasped looking up at Zeito who had caught her. His arms holding her close to his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"BASTARD!" Zatsune screamed not being able to take any more of it. She punched, scratched, and bit at Zeito's arms screaming at him to let go of her. No matter how many times she hit, no matter how hard, Zeito never let go of her. He continued to hug her and drain her of all her energy. She punched him weakly one last time before she finally broke down sobbing.

This night had been too much on her system.

She just sobbed and sobbed into Zeito's chest, suddenly grateful he was there. Zeito held her for minutes upon minutes as Zatsune screamed and sobbed.

Minutes later Zatsune's tears quieted but she refused to let go of Zeito. Zeito didn't mind in the slightest. Continuing to hold onto her savior tightly Miku spoke into Zeito's chest.

"Zeito...?" she whispered. Zeito looked down at her with gentle eyes.

"Hm?"

"I want to see my sister..."

Zeito's soft smile was not lost to Zatsune. He just nodded and picked up Zatsune's limp form.

"I can bring you to her"

Zatsune smiled contently and closed her eyes letting Zeito carry her out of the alleyway.


	10. Paralogue

"OMG! Kaito nii-san! This place is amazing!"

Miku said looking around the Shion estate wildly like a child would in a giant candy store.

"M-miku chan. You always say that every time you come over..." Kaito said with a small sweat drop on his head.

"OH but it IS amazing! I love coming here so much!" Miku said twirling in place almost as if hoping that would help her take in more of this amazing mansion.

Surprisingly, the twirl did help Miku notice something as her small pirouette suddenly came to a halt.

"KYYYAAAAAA! ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ " Miku screamed as she rushed forward and football tackle glomped the green Shion who had just walked into the main hall. Nigaito had no time to register what hit him as Miku picked him up and began to rub her cheek against Nigaito's face.

"Nigaito-chan! How I've missed you so! OHMIGOSH! You're just as darling as the last time I saw you! Being this cute has to be illegal! I'm going to take you home with me!"

Kaito's sweat drop only got that much bigger as he watched Miku crush his youngest brother. Nigaito's eyes were nothing but swirls now.

"Hey. Everything okay? We heard a scream?" Kikaito and Akaito entered the room wondering what all the fuss was about. Kaito looked over and just pointed at his friend who hadn't bothered to look up from her hugging ministrations.

"Ah! Miku-chan is here!" Akaito announced to those already present in the front hall. Miku looked up at the sound of her name and let the limp form of Nigaito fall from her grasp.

"AKAITO!" she yelled jumping up and running into Akaito's open embrace. Akaito picked the small girl up and spun her around.

"Hey kid! How ya been?" Akaito said ruffling Miku's hair after he set her down. Miku giggled at the attention. Her giggling quelled however when her eyes met Kikaito. She recalled seeing a yellow Shion once, but she had never been properly introduced.

"Hello there!" She said turning to Kikaito brightly. Kikaito blinked taking a second to register that Miku Hatsune was speaking to him before he turned bright red.

"It is an honor to meet you Hatsune-sama!" Kikaito said quickly sinking into a low bow. Miku blinked confused at the formal treatment.

"Call me Miku-chan!" she said bending down to the low level Kikaito was at. Kikaito looked up from his bow to look at Miku, taken aback.

"B-but you're Miku Hatsune!" He said stunned. "You the most famous vocaloid in the world!"

Miku just titled her head at this comment as if wondering what that had to do with anything.

"I can't just call you...you" Kikaito said looking from Kaito to Akaito for support.

"Call me Miku-chan!" Miku reiterated with a giant smile.

"God lighten UP dude!" Akaito said slapping Kikaito on the back. "It's just Miku-chan"

"Yeah, well JUST Miku-chan DOES deserve a little respect. Maybe you should take an example from Kikaito" Kaito interjected getting a little miffed at Akaito familiarity with Miku.

"Where did that come from? You jealous?" Akaito said raising an eyebrow making Kaito as red as Kikaito.

Miku watched the three argue over her and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the fact that they were arguing about her. It was the fact that Kaito had such a close bond with all his brothers that he could yell and scream at them all he wanted and they would still love each other by the end of the day. She wished she could say the same about her family.

Miku had asked a great number of her sisters to come to the Shion house hold with her, but none of them had been at all interested. Neru hadn't even cared to look up from her cellphone. Haku had been teetering between consciousness after having one too many drinks. Miku thought there had been a little hope with asking Kiku, but when Kiku had known for a fact that Taito was currently not present at the Shion premise, there was no way she had any business there. Miku finally had to come here with Kaito, by herself. How she only wished she could show her sisters this spectacular place.

As Miku continued to look around the front hall while the three argued, Miku's eyes fell upon a 4th member she had not spotted upon her entrance. (Which she noted as strange since she had thoroughly scanned the place for new Shions to greet). She blinked at this one's appearance. He was actually quite scary to look at. Did he mean to appear this way? Miku excused herself from the fight and went over to investigate.

"Why hello!"

Zeito looked down at the world's most famous diva. She was much shorter than he had originally presumed when he had first seen her on stage. Why she had bothered to speak to him was beyond him. He was surprised she had even seen him. He had merely come in to take a look at what everyone was yelling about and then be on his way.

Miku blinked up at him innocently waiting for him to reply. When he didn't she tried a different approach.

"I'm Miku! Um...Miku Hatsune! Maybe you've heard of me? Haha"

"Guh...and the resident killjoy is here!" Akaito said after the small argument had finally quelled.

"Miku-sama-I uh...mean chan. You really shouldn't talk to Zeito" Kikaito said with concern in his voice.

"Huh? Why not?" Miku said turning away from Zeito to look at Kikaito curiously.

"Because he has a way of bringing your spirits down. He never talks anyway, so you shouldn't bother"

"I second what sunshine here says" Akaito agreed. Miku blinked and looked back to Zeito.

"Never talks huh?" she asked. "Well maybe he's just shy!" Miku giggled and stepped forward invading Zeito's personal bubble. If there hadn't been a wall behind him, Zeito would have taken a step backwards. He was not used to receiving this much attention.

"Why don't you speak? Zeito was it? Do you not have the ability to speak or do you choose not to? Why are your clothes all ripped? I have some wonderful people make my costumes, I could ask them to make you some new clothes. And is that makeup or do you just not ever sleep?"

Akaito, Kikaito, and Kaito looked to Miku dumbfounded as she began to have a one sided conversation with their mute brother.

Zeito was thoroughly confused as to why the Diva was still talking to him. His brothers had just explained to her that he didn't speak. So why did she continue? Was she just obsessed with being popular with everyone and couldn't stand the fact that someone wasn't paying attention to her? Zeito suddenly had a much different image of Hatsune Miku. The girl didn't care about anything other than the attention.

Zeito gave Miku a dark, disapproving glare to get his message across. He wanted her to stop. Much to Zeito's surprised, it worked. In fact, Zeito was not at all expecting Miku's reaction to his glare. Miku stopped mid sentence at his facial expression, before a crushed and hurt look overcame her features.

For the first time in Zeito's life, he felt bad for glaring at someone.

"S-sorry" Miku said taking a few steps backwards. "I-I didn't mean to upset you. I-I was just curious is all..." Miku looked away, unable to look at Zeito anymore.

"Look! See? What did I tell you?" Kikaito said throwing his arms up into the air. "God Zeito!"

"Aw don't let Zeito get to you Miku-chan! He's always like that!" Akaito said trying to comfort Miku as she looked down at her feet.

"Zeito didn't mean anything by it Miku!" Kaito said running to her side not being able to stand the sight of his friend being sad.

Kikaito and Akaito's glares towards Zeito were as biting as ever. Zeito was used to it. What he wasn't used to was the sight of a girl on the verge of tears because of him. His glares had never been THAT effective before. Zeito suddenly didn't feel comfortable standing there anymore and excused himself from the room. He didn't exactly know why he felt so uncomfortable. All he knew was he couldn't be in that front room any longer.

00000000000

Zeito made his way into the backyard and crossed into the garden. He sat down on one of the benches that overlooked a large flowerbed. At night, this is where he and Kageito met, but the sun was currently high in the sky basking the area in warmth. There was no way Kageito would be anywhere near this area right now.

Zeito put his feet up on the bench and looked up at the clouds trying to get Miku's hurt expression out of his head. While many people claimed and attested otherwise, Zeito never intended to hurt people so the fact that he had done so was something of a shock to him. He closed his eyes trying to will a nap upon himself so he could get these troubled thought out of his head.

Zeito wasn't sure how long he napped for. It could have been hours or minutes. Sleep did briefly come to him, but as he blinked his eyes open, the last person he wanted to see was hovering over his bench.

Miku smiled down at him, her hair and frilly append skirt blowing softly in the wind. Zeito blinked up at her as she smiled down at him.

"Hey!" she said brightly as if the instance in the front hall had never happened. "Care to show me around the garden?"

Zeito sat up and blinked at the girl confused.

00000000000

"You know a lot of people share Kikaito's opinion about me. They all think I'm this otherworldly superstar! It's really scary" Miku said later that day starting up her one sided conversation again as she and Zeito walked around the vast Shion garden.

"I really don't think I'm all that much. Sure, I guess you could say that I can sing okay, but I have a personal hairdresser who styles my hair. I have a whole team of designers who make all of my costumes. And it's master who composes my songs. I barely do anything other than put everything together by singing. And yet I get all this credit. I hate it some times"

Miku looked up at Zeito to see if he was still listening. Zeito was not looking at her. He was looking at the garden. However, this made Miku smile. If Zeito was disapproving of her speech he would be glaring at her again. Miku took the silence as permission to continue.

"When people address me like Kikaito I always get super scared. I feel like I'm shattering people's image of me. They want a Diva god, and I have to break their hearts by admitting I'm just a girl. I'm afraid they won't accept me as anything less than what they view me as. Maybe I don't want them to accept me. Maybe a part of me wishes I could fulfill that image. Yet another part wishes that I had never sang in the first place. This part of me wishes that I was just a normal girl. I can't decide if I love to sing or hate to sing. I've been wondering for so long"

Miku paused her story to look at the garden with Zeito.

"What about you Zeito? Do you like to sing?"

Miku asked looking from the garden to Zeito. Zeito made no notion he had heard her. In fact he had made no notion the entire walk that he had even noticed her standing next to him.

Miku's eyes teared up for the second time that day.

"I can't believe how similar you are to her..."

Zeito blinked and turned to Miku at the sound of her cracking voice. He looked down at her as she brought her hands to her eyes trying to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn't stop. Zeito's stomach dropped wondering if he was the cause of her sadness again. Zeito had no idea how to be comforting. Jobs like that were for his brothers. He looked around to see if any of them were in the vicinity. The two of them were alone. Zeito wondered why she had wandered off from Kaito. The two were usually inseparable. She must have had to sneak away to have this meeting with Zeito.

But why?

"I-I'm sorry!" Miku sobbed. "I'm probably destroying your image of me too huh?"

Zeito stood there next to Miku not sure of what else to do as Miku's cries became quieter and quieter. Miku gave her tears one final wipe away before her forced smile returned to her lips.

"Sorry" she repeated "Reliving old memories..."

Zeito tilted his head and gave Miku a questioning look. Despite the lack of words Miku could understand him clear as the daylight.

"You remind me so much of my older sister, Zatsune" Miku said looking up at him. "People always have a way of thinking I'm always more than I really am. However she never did. Zatsune always had a way of making me feel like the girl I was. She always accepted me for who I really was" Miku said looking off to the left lost in thought. Her glance then returned to Zeito.

"You do the same..."

Zeito blinked not sure he was understanding her meaning. He really hadn't done anything.

"Your black and red color scheme is the same too" Miku said looking at Zeito miserably. "And your hair and eyes are even the same"

Zeito hated the sound of Miku's voice as it broke and her red cheeks were drenched once more after she had tried so hard to dry them.

"You even glare at me the same way she does..."

Miku tried her hardest to keep her voice even as the tears fell freely. She gave Zeito the most pained smile he had ever seen.

"Zatsune ran away from home over a year ago. I know it was my fault somehow"

This time Miku let her tears run and didn't even bother wiping them away.

"You just...remind me of her so much. I miss her terribly. I'm sorry if I bothered you...it's just-...it's just! I'm sorry!"

Miku broke down sobbing again against her will. She had been trying her hardest be be strong this time. She wanted to be strong in front of Zeito where she had failed to do so in front of Zatsune.

A hand touched her cheek softly. Miku blinked up at Zeito as Zeito did his best to wipe her tears away for her. Zeito felt absolutely horrid watching her cry without doing anything. He wasn't sure if this is what you were supposed to do if a girl was crying. Miku tears stopped fairly quickly as she smiled up at Zeito. Zeito looked away uncomfortably trying to think of anything that would make Miku less miserable.

"What was your sister like?"

Zeito asked softly making Miku gasp and look up at him in disbelief.

Zeito had to take a step backwards in order to stop from tumbling backwards and absorb the shock as he took the full assault of Miku's glomp.

"KYYYAAAAAA! ❤ ❤ ❤ ZEITO YOUR VOICE IS SO HIGH AND ADORBLE! OMG YOU SOUND DARLING! WHY DON'T YOU TALK MORE?! YOU SOUND LIKE A LITTLE KID! ITS TOO PRECIOUS!"

Zeito's face turned red with humiliation. He made a vow to NEVER speak in front of Miku Hatsune ever again. Zeito suddenly understood what Nigaito felt like as Miku rubbed her cheek up and down Zeito's face and shook his shoulders giggling like a mad woman.

Zeito was forced to push her off lest she may have kept it up all day. Miku only bounced back up into his personal bubble and Zeito could swear he saw hearts and sparkles in her eyes.

"OMG! Zeito can you say the word 'kawaii' for me? You don't have to say it very loudly! Just once! Say it with me! Ka! Wa! Ii!"

Zeito gave a rare growl and glared down at her daring her to make another comment about his voice.

If anything, his voice had brought her true smile back. Zeito no longer felt miserable looking at her. Miku scratched the back of her head and looked at him sheepishly realizing she may have crossed a line.

"Well...to answer your question" Miku sighed

"She was always mean to me" Miku's smile as she said the sentence made Zeito raise an eyebrow.

"But I knew she loved me deep down...or...at least that's what I thought before she ran away. She was always pushing me to be my best. We were rivals I guess. We made each other better. We were sisters through and through"

Zeito wondered how Miku said that with such a genuine smile on her face, but she was saying it from her heart. She must have really loved her sister.

"Thank you Zeito. I don't know why, but meeting you gives me hope that she'll come home someday. I used to think she had gotten into trouble and may have gotten killed. But seeing you today...I know she'll return!"

000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

00

0

Miku's words echoed in Zeito's head weeks later.

When he had first met Zatsune he thought he hated her. He couldn't at all understand how Miku had compared them. But after speaking with her and realizing who she was, he realized Miku had been right. He and Zatsune were very similar is many ways.

Zeito had spoken to Zatsune a few nights ago in his favorite spot under the tree. That conversation with Miku's sister had made him realize all of this. It had made Zeito realize there was hope for Zatsune. Zatsune now knew as much as Zeito knew that the two of them were the same. With this fact, Zeito knew she would quit her job. Zatsune would return to her sister. Zeito felt strangely satisfied with himself about this.

Zeito hated going to that damn club. In fact, he had only gone because he had heard Akaito speaking on the phone with a "Zattie-chan" He had only put two and two together and that is how he had met Zatsune. After that instance, it wasn't hard top get a hold of her stripper schedule thanks to his loud mouthed red brother.

After two meetings at the club and one on the hill, Zeito was assured he would never need to return to that club ever again. Zatsune was sure to quit.

Zeito found himself eying the clock this night. It was almost 9PM. 3 days ago Zatsune had screamed at his face that she was going to be doing another strip show today at nearly this time. Zeito knew for a fact that Zatsune wouldn't be attending the show. He had faith that her consciousness would get the better of her now that she knew the truth of her sister and understood the reason why Zeito tried so hard to get her to quit her job.

Yet...

Something felt wrong. What if Zatsune disappointed Zeito and showed up at the strip show anyway? What if she completely ignored everything he had told her?

Zeito shifted uncomfortably trying to push that scenario out of his head.

He had seen it in her eyes that night. The two had understood each other. She wouldn't...

Zeito clenched his teeth together before standing up quickly and heading out the door. Something told him to go back to that god awful club.

As he passed the gates of his home, he stopped.

What was he doing? He had to trust Miku and her sister Zatsune. Going back to that club only meant he was showing distrust in the two girls. He had to believe that Zatsune had gotten the message. He couldn't keep going back to that club forever could he?

Zeito sighed and shook his head. Taking a walk around the city to clear his head wouldn't hurt. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed off in the opposite direction of the club.

000000000000

An hour ticked by. Zeito had been staring at the sky ignoring the city he was walking through. He wasn't sure how he was keeping track of the time, but he knew it must nearly be 10PM judging by how dark the sky was. He was sure Kageito was probably missing him by now. The two usually met in the garden much earlier than the current time.

Zeito sighed and took his eyes off the sky to look at the city. He hated the city with a passion. It's burning fuels and city lights polluted his much beloved sky. From his current position deep in the city, the sky just look like a black blanket. There wasn't a star in sight and he hated it. He wasn't sure why he took frequent walks through the city when he hated it so.

Tonight the sky and city didn't seem to give Zeito any sanctuary. His mind was still troubled with thoughts of the club. He wondered why he was so concerned with Zatsune when sh-

Zeito's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and was forced to do a double take. He was standing at the mouth of the alleyway that led to the backdoor of the club. How had he gotten here? He had made sure to head in the OPPOSITE direction of the club.

He hadn't exactly been paying attention to where he was going though. Why had his body brought him here subconsciously? There must have been a reason...

As in a trance, Zeito walked towards the alley mouth slowly. Why did he have such a strong desire to return? What did it mean?

Zeito stopped as his foot landed in the alleyway.

What was he doing?

This was ridiculous.

Even if Zatsune HAD shown up at her strip show (Which he knew she hadn't), her show would have been over an hour ago. She would have already finished and Zeito's presence would be a moot point.

"I trust her"

Zeito whispered to himself out loud. He shook his head and pushed away from the alley way.

"I trust her"

He repeated almost as if trying to convince himself. He turned his back to the alley and began to walk away.

Zatsune's terror filled shriek rang through the streets and stopped Zeito dead in his tracks. A panic like no other washed over him as he turned back to the alley way in slow motion his eyes widening as Zatsune's screams became louder and louder.

From there on, Zeito's body moved on it's own. He sprinted back into the alleyway, his hand slipping into his pocket and grabbing one of his yo-yos.

Rounding the corner, he didn't have much time to register what he was seeing. There was a man on top of Zatsune and the two were wrestling on the ground with each other. Zeito wasn't even thinking at this point. His hand erupted from his pocket and his yo-yo came zipping out with exact precision, since Zeito had executed this attack multiple times before.

The struggling stopped as the yo-yo made contact with it's target and then suddenly silence overtook the alleyway.

Zeito bit his lip as he watched Zatsune push her assailant off of her.

Miku Hatsune's sobbing face suddenly flashed in Zeito mind as he watched Zatsune try to stand up, forced to use the wall to steady herself. Zeito felt as useless as he did in front of Hatsune. He didn't know the first thing about comforting a girl.

Zeito pocketed the yo-yo and looked around the alleyway wondering what he should do. His eyes fell upon the unconscious man at Zatsune's feet. He assumed this must have been Zatsune's manager. If he was attacking her, it must have meant that Zatsune had quit right?

Zeito gave a small smile. The thoughts of Zatsune never listening to him and becoming a stripper forever was suddenly blasted from his mind. He was suddenly proud of her. She must have been very brave just now.

"So you finally quit..."

He said out loud more to himself than to her. He had never expected Zatsune to hear him.

"You son of a bitch..." Zatsune hissed her whole body trembling with shock. Zeito's head snapped from the man to Zatsune's face. His stomach dropped and an icy dread took over his body. Zatsune had almost been RAPED. And that had been the first thing out of his mouth? He must have sounded so heartless to her.

Zeito couldn't stand the sight of Zatsune. He couldn't stand the thought of himself just standing here as he had done to Miku as she had sobbed in front of him. He had to help. He didn't know how to comfort a girl, but he had to try. Zeito stepped forward, but Zatsune was already half way to him.

"YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAU-"

Zeito watched her fall as her legs gave out from underneath her. He refused to let her hit the ground. He wasn't going to mess up this time. He caught her and pulled her into a hug. Once again he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but his body reacted on it's own.

"I'm sorry..."

He said truthfully. He knew she must have been terrified. She needed someone to be there for her. He would hold her as long as she needed him to. He wasn't going to leave her side ever again. If Zatsune ever needed Zeito, he would always be there for her from now on.

"BASTARD!" Zatsune screamed. Zeito's head was struck as Zatsune began to beat and claw at him trying to get him to let go of her.

Zeito didn't mind the pain. He had always been used to pain ever since he had first met Taito. The fact that she was reacting so violently meant that Zatsune really had been scared. Zeito didn't care how hard she hurt him. He deserved it. He would prove to her that he was by her side forever more now.

Zeito didn't keep track of how long she beat him. How tightly he held her. All he knew was the next moment she was sobbing in his arms hugging him back. Zeito brought a shaking hand to the back of her head before he stroked her hair. He doubted she noticed, but this is what you did to comfort someone who was crying right? Zeito watched Kaito do it with Nigaito on multiple occasions.

"Zeito...?" Zatsune sniffed

Zeito paused his ministrations and looked down at her

"Hm?"

"I want to see my sister..." she said looking up at him.

Zeito couldn't stop the smile this brought to his lips. He nodded at her request before he brought his hands under her legs and picked up her limp form. She was lighter than he expected. Zatsune didn't seem to mind this action and just held him close. This felt right to Zeito. He finally felt her was doing something correctly.

"I can bring you to her"

000000000000

The screaming from the large house could be heard from the front yard as Zeito and Zatsune looked to the lights of the window.

Zatsune was reminded as to why she had left her family a year ago. She hated all the arguments she and her sisters had every single day. She had never felt accepted in this family by anyone other than Miku. She wondered if she would ever be able to get along with anyone.

She look up at Zeito uncertainly. Zeito just squeezed her shoulder in reassurance before nodding down at her. Zatsune took a deep breath and nodded as well. She vaguely wondered what the screaming in the house was about, but she knew she would find out soon enough.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Miku stomped out holding a couple of bags under her arms.

"FINE! GO LIVE AT YOUR BELOVED KAITO'S HOUSE! THIS PLACE IS BETTER WITHOUT YOU!"

Neru's voice screamed from inside.

"I WILL!" Miku bellowed back. "AND MAYBE THIS TIME I WON'T COME BACK!"

"FINE BY ME! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR! YOU'RE LETTING IN A DRAFT!"

Miku slammed the door with as much strength as she could muster.

Zeito and Zatsune watched her stomp down the front step clinging her luggage tightly to her chest. It wasn't until Miku was almost directly in front of them did she notice the two standing in her front yard.

Miku blinked as she stopped dead in her tracks looking Zatsune up and down. Her luggage then slipped from her grasp and hit the stone walkway as tears overcame Miku's eyes.

"ONEE-CHAN!" she screamed running forward. Zatsune could only copy Miku and ran to embrace her sister.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Miku sobbed over and over again as she held onto her sister as tightly as she could, terrified if she didn't, Zatsune would disappear for ever.

It had been a long time since Zatsune had ever cried, but even Zatsune could feel the warm water falling from her cheeks as she clung to Miku just as tight as her sister held her.

Zeito crossed his arms and smiled at the scene before him. In the end, every turned out well.

Miku looked up over Zatsune's shoulder and smiled at Zeito.

"Thank you..."

she whispered knowing this was all due to Zeito.

Zeito just nodded, feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life.


End file.
